


Alguma Beleza

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Havia alguma beleza na forma como Sam falava sobre física.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser





	Alguma Beleza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824890) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 29 - something beautiful (alguma beleza).

Havia alguma beleza na forma como Sam falava sobre física.

Janet nunca se importou muito com física, e estaria mentindo se dissesse que entendia metade do que Sam estava falando, mas ainda assim adorava ver ela falar sobre isso.

Sam falava com tanta paixão que era impossível não se deixar levar por aquele jeito vibrante que ela descrevia a ciência por trás do que ela estava fazendo ou estudando naquele momento.

Era realmente algo a ser admirado, e mesmo que Janet não pudesse se importar menos com o que ela estava falando, ainda assim adorava ouvir Sam falar sobre isso.


End file.
